Tomodachi
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Bagi saya, teman adalah... Katika Naruto harus menjelaskan apa arti sahabat dalam satu kalimat, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menuliskan cukup dua kata saja. Friendship SasuNaru and SakuIno. AU. May it will warm your heart.


**Title** : Tomodachi

**Pairing** : Friendship SasuNaru, SakuIno

**Genre** : Friendship

**Rate** : K+ (Aria! Akhirnya gue ngebikin K+ jugaaa!!!)

**Warning** : AU schoolfict.

**A/N** : Masya Allah, saya bikin K+! K+!!! Masih ndak percaya rasanya XDD Happy reading deh, semoga bisa menginspirasi dan menghangatkan hati. Sebuah cerita simpel banget soal persahabatan, dan beberapa quote yang pengen saya share. Dedicated buat Aria dan Raven, hihihi.

.

Bocah berambut pirang itu bukannya tidak punya teman. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit kesulitan untuk berbaur dengan rekan satu kelasnya karena kurang percaya diri. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya—parasnya cukup manis, dengan mata biru cerah dan rambut berwarna terang. Bibirnya pun selalu menyunggingkan senyum, dan setiap ia melakukannya, tiga tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya tampak jelas. Namun kini ia hanya duduk diam di bangkunya dan memperhatikan kegiatan murid-murid lain sebayanya.

Tahun ajaran baru baru saja dimulai, dan si bocah kini duduk di kelas tujuh. Sudah sekitar satu bulan ia berpisah dengan teman-teman di desanya dan menjalani kegiatan di Tokyo. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta api. Waktu itu, si bocah baru berumur enam tahun. Semenjak itu, ia diasuh oleh tetangganya yang masih bujangan bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dengan dukungan mental dan materi, si pemuda berhasil mendorong si bocah untuk menjadi siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya si bocah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studinya di Tokyo.

Dia bernama—

"Oi, dobe!"

Bocah yang tadinya sibuk melamun tersentak dan menoleh, "Siapa yang kau panggil dengan nama itu, dasar teme!" hardiknya ketika melihat wajah, yang baginya, sok keren itu, "sudah kubilang 'kan aku punya nama dan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto!"

"Dobe lebih cocok untukmu." komentarnya asal sambil mengulurkan tangan, "pinjam penghapus."

"Che, sudah asal panggil, pinjam-pinjam.." rutuk si pirang sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "nih." ujarnya sambil melempar penghapus ke belakang. Sukses membuat murid pria berambut dan bermata sama kelam itu nyaris terjatuh dari bangku karena berusaha menangkapnya. Naruto menahan tawa ketika melihatnya.

Mendengus, anak bermarga Uchiha itu bangkit dari bangku dan mengambil penghapus, "Aku tahu kau sengaja." ujarnya dengan nada sedingin biasa, namun memutuskan tidak memperpanjang masalah lagi.

Naruto tadinya hendak membalas, namun urung karena guru literatur dan sastra mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Pemuda berumur sekitar dua puluh lima, dengan rambut coklat gelap diikat tinggi dan mata berwarna senada. Seperti biasa, beliau memasuki kelas dengan senyuman hangat dan menyapa murid-muridnya, "Selamat-siang anak-anak. Semoga kalian tidak mengantuk, ya." ucapnya sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja guru.

"Selamat siang Umino-sensei.." jawab para murid, yang kini pun siap mengeluarkan buku pelajaran sastra. Sedikit keributan terjadi ketika semua orang sibuk dengan tasnya masing-masing, dan Iruka pun menunggu sampai seluruh muridnya tenang sendiri. Setelah dua menit berselang dan konsentrasi kembali padanya, barulah Iruka membuka pelajaran terakhir siang hari itu.

"Hari ini, kita tidak akan membahas tata bahasa dan sejenisnya." Iruka mengatupkan tangan ketika mengucapkannya, "sekarang, kalian siapkan satu lembar kertas."

Mendengarnya, kontan seluruh murid di sana melotot, "Hah? Ujian?" beberapa dari mereka berpandangan ngeri. Melihat reaksi para murid, mau tak mau sang guru tertawa kecil. Geli.

"Tidak, tidak ada ujian atau tes." jawabnya cepat, "hanya sedikit penulisan pendapat saja. Ayo, jangan buang waktu, segera keluarkan selembar kertas." Iruka menepuk tangannya dua kali, membuat seluruh murid mau tak mau melakukannya. Naruto termasuk yang sedikit gugup dan mempermainkan pena di tangan kanan. Melihat hal itu, anak berambut hitam di belakangnya tersenyum sinis lalu menyodok bahu si pirang.

"Tes kecil begini tidak akan membunuhmu." sindirnya, "dobe."

Mendelik ke belakang, Naruto melotot kesal, "Urusi urusanmu sendiri, teme. Huh."

"Sudah siap?" tanya Iruka sambil mengecek keseluruhan murid yang sudah menggenggam pena, "baiklah, sekarang Sensei minta kalian menuliskan satu saja kalimat, boleh lebih, menurut kalian sendiri, jadi Sensei tidak mau ada yang melirik jawaban temannya." guru sastra itu berjalan di antara meja murid, "oke, pertama tuliskan nama dan nomor absen kalian di pojok kanan atas kertas kalian."

Sejenak, kelas itu hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan ujung pena bertemu dengan kertas polos.

"Lalu, tuliskan 'Bagi saya, teman adalah...', lalu kalian lanjutkan dengan definisi menurut kalian sendiri." Iruka berhenti tepat di depan bangku Naruto dan melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, "pertanyaan?"

Lagi, hening. Yang Iruka temukan adalah wajah-wajah sedikit berkerut tanda berpikir.

Guru muda itu mengangguk, "Lima belas menit. Tidak perlu mengarang." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke bangkunya. Mata coklatnya mengawasi murid-muridnya yang masih berpikir, beberapa mulai menulis, ada juga yang sudah meraih tip-ex. Iruka mendehem kecil ketika menemukan seorang murid yang berusaha melirik jawaban teman di sebelahnya, "tidak ada benar-salah dalam pendapat." ujar Iruka dengan nada sedikit lebih serius. Dan waktu pun berlalu.

.

Naruto melirik agak panik pada sekitarnya.

Si bocah mempertanyakan, kenapa teman-temannya bisa begitu lancar menulis sementara dirinya masih terpaku menatap kalimat yang tak selesai di kertasnya. _Bagi saya, teman adalah_. Naruto menghela nafas berkali-kali, menggaruk rambut setiap kali ingin mulai menulis dan berakhir tidak jadi menggoreskan sesuatu di sana. Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tuliskan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit untuk menyimpulkan arti seorang teman. Di desanya dulu, Naruto cukup populer karena ia pandai, namun tidak sebagai bocah yang jago bermain layangan.

Di saat seperti ini, Naruto jadi sedikit menyesal kenapa ia terlalu sibuk belajar ketika Kakashi membujuknya keluar untuk bermain kelereng bersama teman sebayanya. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia ingat dari masa kecilnya, karena itu ia beralih mengingat masa-masa baru di sekolahnya. Sama saja, karena ia baru sebulan berada di lingkungan ini, belum banyak yang ia kenal dan ia dapat, apalagi yang bisa ia berikan. Yang Naruto ingat, hari pertamanya dimulai dengan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, di mana ia nyaris pingsan karena tak sempat sarapan.

Tangan lain menangkap pundaknya tepat ketika Naruto oleng. Tak lama kemudian, ia berakhir di UKS bersama dengan anak pria yang menolongnya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto dikata-katai oleh teman sebayanya. Namun di saat yang sama, Naruto menemukan seseorang tak dikenal yang cemas dan perhatian dengan keadaannya. Anak itu menawarkan susu kotak dan roti yang ia bawa dari rumahnya, memaksa Naruto makan dan belakangan memberinya nama panggilan 'dobe'. Si pirang itu balas memanggilnya 'teme', dan ketika ternyata mereka satu kelas, barulah Naruto tahu kalau nama anak itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Saat itu, seakan tangannya membeku dalam posisi memegang pena.

'_Teman adalah seorang yang ada bersama kita dalam suka dan duka.'_

Biru langit itu sedikit meredup. Teringat ketika Sasuke marah-marah padanya karena Naruto tidak sengaja melukai tangannya sendiri. Waktu itu, mereka sedang satu kelompok di kelas prakarya. Naruto juga ingat ketika mereka berdebat sengit soal pemecahan soal matematika. Sialnya, Sasuke yang benar. Beberapa hari lalu juga Sasuke mentraktirnya semangkuk ramen karena akhirnya, bocah pirang itu berhasil membuahkan satu gol ketika kelas mereka mengalahkan kelas sebelah dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Sasuke juga satu-satunya orang yang menjenguk Naruto di asramanya ketika si mata biru itu sakit demam dan membawakannya ubi bakar.

Lalu, ia harus menulis apa?

Lucu sekali, ia menghabiskan enam tahun dengan teman-temannya di desa, namun tak ada yang bisa ia tuliskan mengenai hal itu. Namun satu bulan berkenalan dengan makhluk menyebalkan macam Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto malah banyak mengalami petualangan kecil yang sama saja, tak bisa ia tuliskan dalam satu kalimat. Ia memang benci mengakuinya, tapi kalau diingat ia juga pernah membolos untuk menemani Sasuke yang masuk UKS karena kakinya terkilir, tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau anak sok keren itu memang berharga untuknya.

Dan akhirnya, di menit keempat belas, Naruto hanya menuliskan satu hal yang sangat singkat.

.

"Sekarang, Sensei akan membacakan kalimat-kalimat yang kalian tuliskan." Iruka membenarkan letak kertas di tangannya dan melihat wajah-wajah terkejut di hadapannya, "jangan khawatir, Sensei tidak akan membacakan siapa yang menuliskannya. Kecuali kalau kalian dengan suka rela mengaku." ia tersenyum dan menyaksikan raut murid-muridnya kembali rileks. Diambilnya secara acak satu kertas, lalu dibacanya dengan suara cukup lantang.

"Bagi saya, teman adalah." berhenti sejenak, "seseorang yang mau mentraktirku makan, mau membagiku makanan, mau membuatkanku makanan.." Iruka mendengar tawa dari beberapa muridnya. Nyaris semuanya menoleh ke arah Chouji yang duduk di barisan belakang. Anak bertubuh tambun itu hanya nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Iruka melanjutkan, "..dan orang yang membuatku membagikan jatah makan siangku." guru itu tersenyum, "menarik."

Semua orang di sana tahu seberapa besar obsesi Chouji kalau sudah berurusan dengan makanan. Mereka juga tahu siapa-siapa saja yang boleh menyentuh bekal makan siang si murid tambun, dan beberapa menoleh maklum ke arah Ino.

"Selanjutnya.." Iruka membacakan kertas lain, "bagi saya, teman adalah.." alisnya naik sebelah, "..orang yang tidak merepotkan."

"Wah, jelas sekali itu Shikamaru." celetuk salah seorang murid pria, dan kontan seluruh murid menoleh pada yang dimaksud. Iruka hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika Shikamaru mendelik dan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan'. Kabarnya, anak ini jenius dalam segala hal, tapi entah kenapa soal keindahan bahasa, Shikamaru kurang bisa diandalkan. Iruka membalik tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Bagi saya, teman adalah.." pemuda itu memutuskan kembali membaca, "persahabatan. Dan persahabatan layaknya sebuah perahu di laut yang bergejolak, dan siapa pun di dalam perahu itu menjadi jauh lebih penting karena mereka berbagi sukacita kedewasaan denganmu." Iruka sedikit menganga ketika selesai membaca. Demi Tuhan, benarkan ini tulisan seorang anak kelas tujuh? Melirik nama di pojok kanan atas, pemilik rambut coklat gelap itu tersenyum sedikit. Sai, rupanya. Dikiranya murid berkulit pucat itu hanya romantis dalam pelajaran seni lukis saja. Empunya tulisan kini pun bukannya mendengarkan, malah asyik menggoyangkan pensilnya di atas kertas sketsa.

Iruka mengambil kertas lain, "Selanjutnya. Bagi saya, teman adalah.." ia menahan tawa ketika membacakannya, "seorang yang ada di samping saya, yang memiliki semangat tinggi, gejolak masa muda, dalam menyongsong hari esok dan masa depan yang cerah." entah kenapa ia teringat rekannya yang berprofesi sebagai guru olahraga. Diliriknya seorang murid dengan mata besar berbinar menandakan keseriusan dengan potongan rambut yang setali tiga uang dengan rekannya yang bernama Maito Gai itu. Sudah jelas ini adalah tulisan orisinil dari Rock Lee, "sangat bagus untuk anak seusia kalian untuk memiliki semangat tinggi."

Kelas itu jadi sedikit ramai dengan celotehan dan tawa, seiring Iruka kembali membaca. Berbagai ekspresi dan komentar ia pahami dan resapi, membuatnya sedikit banyak mengetahui karakter muridnya. 'Bagi saya, teman bagaikan butiran pasir di padang gurun'. 'Bagi saya, teman adalah orang yang bisa menerima apa adanya, tanpa peduli kebangsaan saya'. 'Bagi saya, teman adalah orang-orang yang mau naik bus bersama ketika mobil saya masuk bengkel'. 'Bagi saya, teman adalah seorang yang mempu melihat melalui diri saya sendiri'. 'Bagi saya, teman adalah tempat bergantung, bercerita, dan berhutang'.

"Bagi saya, teman adalah segalanya; lemak di tubuh kita, kerutan di wajah ramah kita, berkurangnya kesenangan dalam berbagi petualangan dan janji rahasia." Iruka tersenyum membaca kalimat itu, "sangat unik dan manis." akunya.

"Itu karena Ino memang punya banyak lemak, Sensei." celetuk Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil pada temannya yang berambut pirang panjang itu.

Mendengar itu, sekelas tertawa. Membuat Ino melotot pada Sakura, "Kau bilang apa tadi?" ia bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Hei, hei.. Sudah." Iruka menenangkan kedua gadis tersebut. Semua orang tahu kalau Sakura dan Ino adalah dua anak wanita yang paling cantik di kelas, didukung dengan otak encer, dan persaingan ketat dalam mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi toh, mereka sering terlihat melakukan banyak hal bersama—betengkar pun termasuk di dalamnya. Iruka mengambil kertas yang lain, "Bagi saya, teman adalah rival terbesar yang tak akan pernah bisa saya kalahkan. Namun di saat yang sama, mereka juga cermin yang memantulkan diri saya apa adanya." lagi-lagi sang guru tersenyum.

Ino melirik kembali pada Sakura, dan tersenyum sinis. Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu, namun ia tahu kalau pesan tersembunyinya pasti sampai pada Ino. Iruka tak henti berdecak kagum membaca kepolosan-kepolosan di sana.

"Ini mungkin yang terakhir, mengingat sebentar lagi pelajaran kita berakhir." ucap Iruka sambil melirik jam dinding, "bagi saya, teman adalah seorang yang saya pilih untuk menjadi keluarga saya." terdiam, guru muda itu tersenyum sedih ketika melihat siapa yang menulisnya. Uchiha Sasuke kini tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya yang kini berada di kelas dua belas. Kedua orang tuanya memang masih hidup, namun lebih disibukkan dengan kegiatan bisnis di belahan dunia lain. Tak heran kalau Sasuke sedikit tertutup dan menjaga jarak.

Namun sekalinya mencari teman, ia bisa menjadi sangat selektif.

"Sensei tidak menyangka banyak hal menarik yang bisa kalian tulis. Nah, lalu—"

KRIIINNGGGG...!!!!!

"—kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita di pertemuan selanjutnya." Iruka mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan mengucap salam dan menutupnya dengan doa bersama secara singkat. Lalu satu per satu dari mereka pun meninggalkan kelas—beberapa bahkan terlihat lebih akrab. Sebut saja Sakura dan Ino yang keluar bersama sambil saling mencubit dan tertawa. Atau Chouji yang merangkul Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan sebatang coklat. Beberapa anak lelaki yang berjanji main video game sehabis makan siang. Iruka tersenyum, bersyukur karena pelajarannya hari ini membekas.

"Tapi ada PR fisika yang dikumpul besok, teme! Aku mau mengerjakan!" Iruka mendengar suara Naruto yang kencang, ternyata mereka masih menunggu giliran keluar kelas. Pintu geser itu ternyata masih kurang lebar.

Sasuke menjitak pelan kening Naruto, "Justru itu, kita bisa mengerjakannya sama-sama di rumahku, dobe. Lagian fisikamu 'kan payah." ujarnya dengan seringaian mengejek sambil menyampirkan sebelah ranselnya di bahu.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau lebih jago dariku, teme!" Naruto menonjok pelan bahu Sasuke sambil sedikit berjinjit karena temannya itu memang lebih tinggi, "tapi kalau aku jadi menginap, kau harus masak yang enak!"

"Sudah, pesan antar saja. Aniki malam ini tidak di rumah, aku sendirian." balas Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Eh? Jadi nanti tidak ada Itachi-san? Aku bisa main video game sampai malam, dong?" suara Naruto makin samar dan menjauh, meninggalkan Iruka sendirian dalam ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong. Lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa satu bulan sudah berlalu dan kedua muridnya itu tidak pernah bisa akur layaknya cara orang lain bersahabat. Iruka membereskan dokumennya, lalu beranjak dari kelas itu.

Karena terlalu terburu, Iruka menjatuhkan satu kertas para murid tak jauh dari kakinya. Segera dipungutnya lembar tersebut, dan ternyata itu milik Namikaze Naruto yang tak sempat ia bacakan apa isinya. Matanya sedikit membulat membaca kalimat pendek tersebut, lalu perlahan senyumannya mengembang. Tak dapat ia menahan tawanya. Kalimat itulah yang berhasil Naruto simpulkan dan akhirnya ia tuliskan mengenai apa arti sahabat.

'Bagi saya, teman adalah Sasuke Uchiha.'

.

_Banyak orang akan datang dan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Tapi hanya teman sejati yang meninggalkan jejaknya di hatimu._

_**Eleanor Roosevelt, 1884-1962**_

.

Terinspirasi dari iklan Sampoerna Hijau : Sahabat adalah tempat pegangan.

Beberapa kalimat yang masuk tentang sahabat adalah quote dari orang-orang terkenal, jadi jangan heran kalo menemukan kalimat yang sama. Misalnya punya Sai, Ino dan Sasuke. Nggak sengaja nemu kalimat yang pas buat mereka, ohoho. Akhir kata, kalau kamu belum merasa mengatakan 'aku sayang padamu, sahabatku', maka katakanlah selagi kamu bisa mengatakannya :)

P.S. Maaf yang multichapter belon ada yang diapdet *disepak ampe surga*


End file.
